If You Come Softly 3
by Rena Yuy
Summary: OK.........I'm really sorry it took a while ^_^' I was really busy and all. Anywaz i hope you like it ^_^' R+R


If You Come Softly   
By Rena Yuy  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Ok...... Here is my Chapter ^_^ I really don't have much to say. but to hope you like it. ^_^"  
I'm sorry that it took a while. I was really really busy -_-' Anywaz R+R PLZZZZZZZZZ  
*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was 9:30 at night and Serena had went to bed. Heero was still in her room, while Quatre had already   
went back to their room. Heero watched Serena as she slept peacefully.   
  
'Why 'did' I show you my feelings, Serena? .......... Where did you come from? ........... I want  
to know everything about you... You're so beautiful,' he thought to himself as he was lost in his trans by her  
beauty while she slept.  
  
*****Serena's Dream*****  
There in the darkness, she stands alone and confused.   
  
"Where am I??? Quatre??? Heero?? Where are you??" she yelled as she walked around hoping to   
find someone.  
  
"Sereeeeennnnaaaaaaaa......." whispered a voice.   
  
Serena turns around looking for who ever it was. It was so familiar to her. Then a flash of light   
appeared, almost blinding her. When it died down, a white figure appeared.... It was Queen Serenity.  
  
"Mother!!!!" she yelled as she ran to her. Serena threw her arms around her mother, crying.   
  
The queen smiled at her daughter hugging her tight. "Serena, I came to you for a reason," she said   
as Serena let go of her. "Do you remember what happened before you came to this world??? And what the   
scouts told you?"   
  
Serena nodded in sadness. She remembered what they had told her before they had sent her to this  
world.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
Princess Serenity was trapped in a white shield that the scouts had made to protect her from the evil   
Prince that wanted her. (Like Prince Diamond and Allen, but this prince is younger.)   
  
"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! PLEASE DON'T   
DO IT!!" Serena cried as she tried to get out of the shield.  
  
"Princess, please forgive us...... But we will protect you no matter what," said Sailor Venus.  
  
"Serena, there is no future in this world anymore. We have enough power to send you away somewhere   
safe."  
  
"Serena, I'm so sorry. We are losing precious time!" yelled Pluto.  
  
"WAIT.............. DON'T.............. PLEASE!!!!!!!!"  
  
***End Flash Back***  
  
"They sent me away......," she whispered in sadness.   
  
Serenity hugged her as Serena began to cry. "Sweetheart, don't worry. I looked at our world and the   
scouts have ran away to somewhere safe."  
  
"I want to help them. Can you please send me back? I want to fight with them." Serenity smiled.   
"Hmmm... there is a way..."  
  
"Tell me!!!!"  
  
"Relax Serena. When we were on the moon, before the Sailor Senshi came to the moon to protect you,   
we had male protectors that protected you. They were your closest friends since the day you were born. The   
protectors were a lot stronger than the Sailor Senshi. They were reborn here in this world. If you can send them to   
our world, we might have a chance at defeating the Prince."  
  
"Were they in the war back then??? Why can't I remember them????"   
  
Serenity frowned. 'I can't let her know why,' she thought to herself. "I'm sorry Serena, I must go now."   
  
"Wait!!! How can I find them?"  
  
"Right now, I see that you have found one of them on the first day you came to this world."  
  
"Quatre???"   
  
Her mother nodded and smiled. "Yes, he is a protector, but a lot much stronger then the rest."   
  
Serena looked down then looked up to her mother. "What about Heero??....... He is so familiar..."   
Serena looked at her mother. "Is Heero from my past???? I really need to know......."   
  
Her mother looked at Serena. Tears almost came pouring from her eyes. 'I can't let her know......   
I don't want history to repeat itself,' she thought to herself as she looked at Serena, her only daughter......no..  
she wasn't...........her only......  
  
"I can't tell you. When the time is right and when the evil is gone, then I'll tell you........ but not now.   
I must go now. I love you, sweetheart. Please find the rest of the protectors. The scouts don't have much time........   
Good bye...."  
  
"WAIT MOTHER!!!!!!" (flash of light)  
  
*****End Serena's Dream*****  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked around, to her surprise she saw Heero sitting on a chair by her bed,   
sleeping. Serena got out of her bed and turned to Heero.  
  
"Heero, wake up," she said, slowly shaking him, but he wouldn't wake up. He was in a deep sleep. She could hear   
his light snore. So she decided to let him be and went to the bathroom.  
  
*****Heero's Dream*****  
  
"Heerrrooooo.............," whispered a soft sweet voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked, taking his gun out.   
  
"You remember me....... don't you???" She asked as her voice became filled with sadness.   
  
Heero lowered his gun. "Show yourself............ please," he said as his eyes became soft. "I feel like I know   
you, just listening to your voice."   
  
A bright figure appeared, she had wings on her back and a crescent moon on her forehead, but he couldn't   
see her face.  
  
"Serena??? Is... that ...you?"   
  
The figure smiled and nodded. She stepped closer to him. Now he could see her face by the glowing of   
her crescent moon.  
  
"Takeo, you remember me....... My true love... The love we had on the moon..."   
  
"What do you mean??? And what do you mean 'on the moon'????" He looked at her. He could see tears   
flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"You don't remember......." She began to fade as she began to cry.   
  
"Don't leave.... Wait!!!!!!"   
  
But it was too late. Her last words to him were "to remember."  
  
*****End Heero's Dream*****  
  
Heero woke up with a jump, making him fall to the floor. He rubbed his head as he got up. He looked around   
the room. His eyes widened as he remembered about Serena. He looked at the bed, she was gone. At first his   
heart had stop for a second, until he heard a voice in the living room. He walked to a near room, which was the   
living room. He saw that it was Serena. She was sitting on the couch watching t.v. He walked in the room. Serena   
turned around as she heard footsteps.  
  
"Hey Heero, you finally woke up. I was waiting for you," she said as she turned off the t.v and walked up to   
Heero rubbing her tummy. "I'm really hungry, can we go somewhere to eat??" she asked in a sweet voice.   
Heero smiled and nodded then walked away.  
  
"Where are you going??"   
  
Heero turned around and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower or do you wanna go first?"   
  
Serena blushed a little. "It's ok, I already took a shower, you go ahead. I'll wait," she said as she watched   
Heero go in the bathroom. She then jumped back on the couch, When she was about to turn on the t.v. when   
suddenly the door bell rang. She got up and walked to the door.   
  
When she opened it, she saw two young guys. One of them had blue eyes, long brown hair tied into a braid.   
The other had long slanted black eyes and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. They didn't notice that the door   
was opened, they were arguing.  
  
"Ummmm............. excuse me?"   
  
The two turned to Serena. "WHAT???" they yelled. The two looked at her and was hooked by her beauty,   
both of them grabbed Serena's hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" they both said at the same time, then gave each other an evil glare.  
  
.:Sweatdrop:. "Ok........I guess. Who are you????"  
  
"My name's Duo Maxwell, beautiful," Duo said with a wink.  
  
Serena blushed a light pink at his compliment.  
  
Wufei scowled at Duo. Then looked at Serena again. "My name is Wufei Chang. It's a pleasure to meet you."   
He kissed the back of her palm. (AN: ?!?!?!?!?!)  
  
Serena blushed even deeper. "Well, Wufei, Duo... umm... what can I do for you?"  
  
Wufei and Duo both got blank looks on their faces. They looked at each other, then back at her.  
  
Then Wufei looked like he just remembered something. "Oh yeah. Do you have any sugar?"   
  
Serena blinked. "Sugar? What do you need sugar for?"  
  
Duo smiled excitedly. "We're gonna bake cookies!"  
  
Wufei scowled again. "Baking is for weak women."  
  
Serena frowned slightly at his comment but something about his statement tugged at the back of her mind. She   
looked at her guests. "I guess you can come in. Let me get the sugar." She turned to go but realized they were   
still holding her hand. "Umm, exuse me?"  
  
"Yes?" asked Duo and Wufei at the same time.  
  
"Can I have my hand back?"  
  
Both of the young men's faces turned slightly pink. They quickly let go of her hand and followed her into   
the room. They heard some sounds coming from the bathroom but dismissed it. Serena led them into a kitchen. She   
rummaged through the drawers and found some sugar.   
  
Duo just noticed something. "I'm sorry, but you didn't tell us your name."  
  
Serena turned towards them, a bag of sugar in her hands. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Serenity   
Moon. My friends call me Serena."  
  
Wufei smiled at her. "What a beautiful name."  
  
Serena blushed yet again. "Thanks," she said as she held out the bag of sugar and Duo took it from her.  
"So, where do you guys live?"  
  
Duo grinned. "I forgot where I live. Can I stay here for awhile????"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and groaned. "We live right across the hall," he said, ignoring Duo's last dumb question.   
  
Serena nodded her head and had just pretended not to have heard what Duo had said. She turned around for   
a moment to close the drawer.  
  
While she turned around, Wufei hit Duo over the head. "Baka," he hissed.  
  
Duo rubbed his head. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
Serena couldn't shake off the feeling that the two young men behind her were familiar. How they acted and how   
they looked seemed to ring a bell in her head. Suddenly, a light feeling came over her and her eyes glazed over.  
  
*****Flash Back*****  
  
Serena found herself in a large hallway that seemed to be made of crystal. Her high heels clicked on the floor   
as she walked, confused.  
  
"Serenity! Where are you?" Serena heard a familiar voice yell.  
  
"Baka! Do you have to yell so loud?" asked another voice.  
  
"Well, I just want to find her," the voice retorted, sounding annoyed.  
  
"So do I. Why don't we just go our separate ways?"  
  
"Fine. I'll find her first, Wu-man," the voice teased.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" the voice yelled at a high velocity.  
  
Serena had a stunned look on her face. "Those voices... they sound like... like..."  
  
Running broke through her dream thoughts and she watched as a young man with brown hair in a braid   
and another with black hair in a ponytail came running down the hall. The one with the braid had a look   
of mishchief on his face as the one with black hair was waving his fist. For some reason, it felt to her like this  
was an usual occurence.  
  
"Serenity, we found you!" yelled the boy with brown hair as he caught sight of her.  
  
"Duo, come back here!" shouted the black haired boy, not yet having seen Serena yet.  
  
"Eep!" Duo dashed forward and hid behind Serenity. He grabbed onto the sides of her silk white dress.  
  
Serena felt herself speaking. It was like she wasn't in control of her own body. "Duo!" she exclaimed.   
"Why do you always insist on using me as a shield?!"  
  
Duo looked up at her from behind her skirt with puppy dog eyes. "Please hide me from Wufei!"  
  
Serena felt herself sigh but then she giggled a bit. "What am I saying? I should be used to this by now. It   
only happens at least once a day." She muttered the last part under her breath.  
  
By this time, Wufei had caught up to the both of them. He glared at Duo's form that was still hidden behind   
Serena's skirt. "Hiding behind a woman, Maxwell.." He growled lowly.   
  
"Heh.. heh... whatever do you mean, Wufei?" asked Duo, inching backward, still hanging on to Serenity's   
dress, causing her to walk backwards.  
  
"Duo, stop it!" said Serenity, sighing as she had to move backwards so she wouldn't trip over her dress.  
  
Duo stopped but still hid. Wufei glared at him and narrowed his eyes a bit. "Weakling, " he muttered but   
loud enough for the both of them to hear.  
  
Serena sighed and shook her head. 'Why do I even bother?' she asked herself. 'All they do is fight, fight,   
fight, but... deep down you can see both of them will risk their lives for the other. Though neither of them will   
admit it, they're friends.' She smiled a secret smile, lost in the thoughts of her friends.  
  
The Serena of the present time just couldn't say anything, she was speechless. The young men with her   
were... Duo and Wufei. The ones who had just come into her apartment. Now she knew it was no coincidence.  
  
"Serenity? Serena?"  
  
*****End Flash Back*****  
  
"Serena?"  
  
Serena blinked a couple of times as she noticed a hand being waved in the front of her face. When her eyes   
again focused, she saw Wufei and Duo looking at her strangely. She blushed, realizing she must have spaced   
out. "Sorry about that," she apologized.  
  
"No problem, Serena," Duo said with a chuckle. "We were just worried about you for a second there."  
  
Serena smiled at him. "I'm fine, thanks. Well, you guys got your sugar. Maybe I'll see you around again." She   
led them back to the front door.  
  
"You can count on it. Bye!" Duo winked and gave a lopsided grin. Then he left through the door.   
  
"Bye Serena," Wufei said, then nodded his head and also walked out the door.  
  
Serena sighed and leaned against the door frame. So, she had found two more of her protectors. No wonder   
she had that flash back. Just one more to go. One more then she would have to leave already. She didn't want   
to think that far ahead just yet.  
  
*****In the Bathroom*****  
  
Heero heard Wufei and Duo leave through the front door. He frowned a bit. For some reason, he felt very   
jealous that Wufei and Duo would pay so much attention to Serena. He shook his head, droplets of water   
going on the mirror, since his hair was still wet. That girl, Serena.. He was sure that something was going to   
happen. Something involving her and he wasn't sure if he was gonna like it or not.  
  
What Heero didn't know was that Serena was very important. For a variety of reasons, but for one reason   
that he should care about the most.   
  
She was going to help him regain his humanity.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
*********************************************************************************  
What will happen???? I hoped you ejoyed it ^_^ And If you have any great ideas I would love to hear it ^_^'  
Remember to Review ^_^ Thankz 


End file.
